Acrobatic love
by Yuri Chinen's wife
Summary: Yuka is a young half Japanese girl going to Japan for the first time! There she meets a strange girl but whats with her past and how is Yuka involved in it! And now Eiji and Fuji have been dragged in to a horrible situation as well! Rated T for violence in later chapters! Eiji x Oc and slight Fuji x Oc!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya minna! Welcome to my first PofT Fic! I'm quite hyper right now so you've been warned!  
This is also my first time writting with a PofT fic aswell as an Occ as the main character:O so we'll see how it turns out**

**sooo enjoy!:)**

**Chapter 1: Arrival in Tokyo**

**Normal POV**

"So are you excited, sweetie?" Yuka's dad asked her while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Of course I am dad, I've wanted to live in Japan forever!" He chuckled at her responce. It's true though. She's been trying to get her parent to let her move to Japan for who knows how long.

**Yuka POV**

Hi I'm Yuka Suzuki, or should I say Suzuki Yuka now! I'm half Scottish half Japanese, crazy I know! My mum is Scottish and my dad is Japanese , in case you were wondering! Dought it though!

My dad had been teaching me Japanese since in was 4 years old and I'm 14 now, so that means I've been learning for 10 years? Maths genious here! Haha! Kidding, maths is one of my worst subjects!

Wow! I go of topic far too easily!

Anyway, apart from me, my mum and dad in our old house, there was my big brother, Yuta. Or atleast there was...

Haha! Your probably thinking I'm gonna say something like Yuta died in an accident or something, well I'm not!

My mum and dad got at divorce. So Yuta is staying in Scotland with my mum and I'm moving to Japan with my dad!

I'm not too bother about living just with my dad, however, I am going to miss my mum and Yuta. A lot!

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my dad.

"Look Yuka, thats our new home!" My dad said pulling up the drive of our new home.

"Wow, if this is a dream please don't wake me up please!" I mean it! You wake me up, you die! Kidding, I'm not that evil.

"I assure you, this is no dream!" Well thank god for that! "Tell you what Yuka! You take your stuff out of the truck and go pick a room. And do a little unpacking?"

"Sure sounds cool to me!" I grabbed a few of boxes with my things in them! I didn't want to bring all my stuff over from Scotland 'cause I want to buy some new things over here and start afresh y'know?

You probably wouldn't think this, but this is my first time doing something this big without my mum or brother here with me! It feels kinda wierd and different if you know what I mean? But thats ok being normal and like everyone else is boring, well thats what I think anyway!

I'm really gonna miss all my friends back home. One of my friends, Amy, I've known her since I could walk. So I guess I'm going to miss her the most out of all my friends. But we promised we'd send e-mails, write letters and try to call each other, but the time difference may be a problem for that one!

But the scariest part is, it's going to be half way through the school year and everyone will know each other. I'm not that shy when it comes to speaking to people but I don't usually start conversations...

And everyone will be fluent in Japanese. I know I've been learning since I was little, but I've never had a proper conversation with someone Japanese besides from my dad so I'm a little nervous!

"Finally, last thing to put away!" It was a picture of me and Yuta when he was 10 and I was 7. I thought I lost this! "Wait, whats this on the back?" I pulled it off it was a note. "For me?"

_Dear Yuka,  
I thought I would give you this since you wouldn't let me buy you a gift for leaving. Stubbern little child! Anyway I found it the other day when I was cleaning my room. I thought you'd have better use for it than me.  
Your amazingly awsome brother,  
Yuta_

Aww thats so sweet! Who would've known.

"Yuka! Time for dinner!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back down!

**~After dinner~  
**"Yuka, why don't you take a little walk round the neibourhood? I think there is a park near you can go for a walk there if you like!"

"Sure!" I went to the door to sliped on my shoes."I'm away bye!" I yelled back into the house as I left.

I found the park soon enough. The first thing I stumbled apon was a childrens play area. "Awww, how cute! I've not been in a play area in years!"

**~Time skip, about 30 min later still at the park~**

Wow, it's getting dark I shoud probably head back now!

As I was walking back I passed by a tennis court. Of course nobody was playing it's getting late.

Luckly for me my house isn't too far from the tennis courts so it didn't take me long to get home!

"I'm back!" I said as I kicked of my shoes entering the house. My dad told me this when we were in Scotland. So he always had me and Yuta doing this growing up!

I went into the living room and my dad was watching TV, the news I think. "Dad, I'm going to head off to bed, I'm quite tiered after my walk!"

"Ok sweetie, good night!"

"'Night!"

I went upstairs got into my jammies, brushed my teeth and headed off to bed!

"This is going to be one hell of an adventure!"

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Soooo what do you think? Sorry for any bad spelling or grammer mistakes!**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First day in Japan**

**Woohoo, I think this is the quikest I've ever updated! I'll be updating at least once a week, and I'll let you know if I won't be uploading because of some lame excuse!**

**So, enjoy!**

**Again sorry for any bad spelling and grammer:/... Oh and read the others note thingy at the bottom, please!**

**Speaking in English- **"abc"  
**Speaking in Japanese "abc"  
That's right I know the first three letters of the alphabet:L**

**Chapter 2**

Beep, beep beep...

_Man, that alarm clock will get on my nerves! Anyway I better get up!_

_I didn't get much sleep anyway! I'm far too excited, it's my first full day in Japan!_

_Just to think that theres a whole part of my family that I've never met, I've seen lots of letters that my dad's brother had sent him, apart from that I know nothing!_

_I'm sure dad said something about meeting up with his brother and his family today! _

**~1 Hour Later~**

Knock, Knock

"Yuka? You up sweetie?" Ha I've up for what, the past hour!

"Yeah, I'm just up!" No matter how hard I try...I'm always gonna be the worst lier!

"Which means you've been up for the past hour or so right?" Darn, he knows me too well! I simply nod. "You always were a early riser, with all your practices so early in the morning! I still don't know how you did it!" True story there!

"Haha, yeah. I guess I was just so used to getting up early that it just became a habit!" True getting up at 6 in the morning does surprisingly catch on to your morning rutine; unfortunatly!

"Anyway, come down for some breakfast!" Don't think he needed a reply for that! He knows how I eat!

Yes! He made one of his famous fry ups! Back home every Sunday he would make us a fry up, even though it's Thursday today, but I'm not complaning, it's food; good food!

"So, how about after this we go for a little walk into the city, get some lunch then meet up with my brother and his family?" I thought I heard him say something like that!

"Yeah that sounds great!"

**~Time skip to the end of their lunch, still where they were eating~**

**"Thanks for the food, sir!" **Wow, my dad makes it look so easy speaking Japanese. Duh, he was raised here... honestly, I should be blonde**(No offence anyone who's blonde... Don't worry I'm blonde, so yeah...)**!

**"No bother sir, and a good day to you young lady!" **I nodded slightly to show I was listening, I'm pretty sure he was talking to me anyway.

We walked out and started walking to where we would meet up with everyone else. Tokyo really is much prettier than the pictures that my dad showed me, and very different aswell. Duh, they were taken when he was little, which was probably a long time ago! Wait, don't tell him I said that..!

**"Yo, Bro! Over here!" **I snapped out of my thoughts then and saw a family of three, I'm guessing thats my dads brother.

**"Being loud as always I see Hiro!" **

**"Hahaha you know me too well! Ah, you must be Yuka, right"** I nodded slowly. Honestly this is a lot harder than I thought it be,**(right here Lucy) **the only part I picked up was Yuka...

**"Yes it is why don't you just introduce yourself already!" **Ok I'm offically confussled...

The woman next to Hiro was it stepped forward. "Hello, sweetie, I'm , your dads sister in law its lovely to meet you," she said holding out her hand for me to shake," I could tell by your face that you didn't pick up much of what they just said! Anyway this is my sec-first a-and only child Sasuke**(I've not watched Natuto in forever:O and I couldn't think of another name...)**!" Wait, what was she going to sayand why did she sutter? Hmm... She pushed a little boy up to me, probably 4 years old. He had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello there, Sasuke!" He looked up at his mum then back to me. I'm guessing he dosen't know much English

"Don't mind him, he's shy but he'll warm up to you! And this is Hiro who thought it would be funny to confuse someone who hasn't had much experience in speaking Japanese to others!" She said slapping Hiro over the head**(:O)**

"Sorry about that force of habit, you'll get better though promise!" He smiled a chessy grin really similar to my dads.

**~Time scip, 1 hour later~**

We were sitting in that park I was in last night, watching Sasuke play around like a little idiot! Was I like that, I really hope not, 'cause that would be good blackmail for Yuta...

"Yuka, why don't you go down to the tennis courts I think there may be a game on. Yuta plays tennis doesn't he?" She asked tilting her head alittle.

"Sure sounds cool. And yeah, Yuta plays on the High School tennis team back home."

"Ok, of you go sweetie, just come back when it's over and I'll tell your dad for you"

I started walking away, luckily for me the tennis courts weren't too far from the tennis courts.

I managed to sneak in through the bleachers**(Is that what you call the stand thingy, I don't know:L...)** and got a seat near the end and guess what the entire thing just ended...great my luck.

Suddenly I saw a very hyper red-head run across the court to what I'm guessing was is team... and I thought I was a crazy child...

Sighing I decided to head back to the park. I'm not too bothered about missing the game, I only really watched it when Yuta was playing, I'm more of a gymnastics girl, I don't really see the piont on running up and down a court, but hey everyones different right?

Suddenly I was on the groud. "Crap, I really need to watch where I'm going" I said under my breath, right hardly anyone will understand me..

**"I'm so sorry, here let me help you!" **I said slowly getting up and I held out my hand for the person I knocked over.

It was a girl, probably a year younger than me, don't make me do that maths I'm not in the mood. She had neon green hair in two high ponytails that came down to about her waist. I swear on of her eyes is red and the other black...freaky.

She slapped my hand away and ran of away from the courts.

"Somehow I always make bad first impressions!" And with that I made my way back to the others WITHOUT knocking anyone over...

**End of chapter 2**

**THERE HAPPY LUCY!  
Thanks everyone who reviewed, I honestly grinned like a madman at every review:3, even though I'm a girl...**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now this is a really quick update for me:O! I should really update Unknown past or Happy Family but nooooo I update this mainly because I am just in that mood where you love one anime. Don't get me wrong I still love Shugo Chara and all its just recently I've got back into Prince of Tennis. Mainly because of the 2nd season of Tenimyu came out last year and Yuta Koseki is OFFT and the best Eiji(in my opinion) in the Tenimyu's.**

**Anyway enough of my rambeling...**

**Chapter 3: First day at school and Bio Hazard?**

For once I think I might be on time for school! I have made it my goal to never be late now. Fresh new start!

I slowed down walking, I'm only a few minutes away from my new school and it's still 10 minutes before the bell goes so I should be good!

I still can't get that girl out of my head. I mean yeah, it was my fault for knocking her over but there was no need to ignore me and push away my offer to help her up. Wait maybe I said something wrong and said something insulting, or maybe what I was thinking at the time I said out loud. Right stop there Yuka, don't bring yourself down over this. You'll probably never see her again.

Before I knew it I was at the gates of my new school...Seishun Gakuen**(I'm so used to writing/saying Seigaku, that was very weird for me typing:L)**

I walked in the gates. Honestly, I feel so stared at, I've never felt this awkward in a long time!

I just put my head down and kept walking.

__

I made my way up to my first period class**(Okay in this there is no homeroom, I'm too lazy and I'm not American so I'm not a 100% so yeah...deal with it!)**

**"Hello, Suzuki-san"** I lifted my head up to see a middle aged woman standing there, I'm guessing she's my teacher.**"I'm your history teacher, Kasamatsu-sensei!"**

**"Yes, thats me! Nice to meet you!" **I said bowing slightly, she returned a bow.

**"How is your Japanese, Suzuki-san? I here you've come all the way from Scotland, correct?"**

**"Yes thats right and it's not the best, sensei."**

**"Ok then. You wait here one second and wait for me to call you in." **She walked away. **"Okay everyone settle down we have a new student," ** the class from what I could hear started talking about the oh so amazing new student...**"QUITE, ok come on in please!"**

I did as she asked, and before I new it I felt like I had a million eyes on me.

**"Everyone, this is Suzuki Yuka-san, her Japanese isn't the best because she's from over sea's so treat her nicely." **I bowed slightly again. But why does everyone have to stare at me? It wouldn't be as bad if I knew them, but I guess I'll get to know them.**"Suzuki-san, take that seat up at the back there okay?"**

I nodded and walked up to my seat, with a trail of eyes following me.

**~Time scip to break 'cause I'm lazy~**

I was walking down the hall when I saw a blob of neon green. Wait.

**"Emmm, excuse me?"** She turned around a look at me with her differently coloured eyes. **"S-sorry about yesterday. I'm Suzuki Yuka, nice to meet you...?" **I put my hand out for her to shake.

**"...Bio hazard..." **She said in a quite voice.

**"Wh-"**

**"Hazard" "Loser" "Finally got a friend Hazard?" **A bunch of girls came up to us.

**"Oi leave them alone, Nya!"**

We turned around to see two boys, who I believe are in my class...

**End of chapter 2**

**Please Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohooooo another quick update:DD! Totally becuase Lucy isn't making me...**

**Anyway I have nothing to say really because I'm updating quite quickly so no excuses(hope I didn't jinx[if thats how you spell it!] it:L so I think I'll reaply to the only review on the last chapter!**

**Tiffy44- Thanks for reading this and I'm glad your enjoying this^_^ I think you may be on to something there;). And you patient wait is now over! Thanks for reviewing on chapter 2 aswell:DD!**

**Lucy if you want feedback well...you can ask me on Facetime or something...even though I've probably already been over it with you...**

**Chapter 4: Eiji and Fuji**

**Recap(****I'll only do recaps on cliffhanger chapters like the last on and this one:))**

**"Oi leave them alone, Nya!"**

We turned around to see two boys, who I believe are in my class...

**End of recap**

**"Fuji-sempai.." **I'm sure I hear Bio Hazard say, I really don't fell comfortable calling her that. I feel like I'm just as bad as those girls picking on her!

**"B-ut..." **One of the girls cried but was cut off by the boy standing next to the red head.

**"No buts, it's not nice to pick on people! You probably don't them that well, I'm sure they're lovely girls! Right, Eiji?" **He said turning to the red head.

**"Yeah, bulling isn't nice, nya!" **Nya? Isn't that the sound a cat makes? You know what I'm not even going to ask!

**"Yes, so please will you leave these two girls alone now!"(A/N sorry if Fuji is a little Ooc, I didn't really get to know his character so well so bear with me ok!)** The brunette said smiling sweetly to the girls.

**"Yes, Fuji-sempai, Eiji-sempai..." **The groaned walking away. Somehow I don't think thats the last we'll see of them.

**"Ok, we got to get to practice now, so keep yourselves safe!" **We nodded as the two boys walked away to their 'practice' of whatever it is!

**"Call me Emerald.."**

**"Huh?" **I looked questionally**(A/N I think I just invented a new word:O) **at the petite girl next to me!

**"You wanted to know my name right? My birth name is Emerald! But could you not say my name about in school or to anyone please, just call me Bio! And can I call you Yuka-chan or would you prefer Suzuki-san?" **Emerald said looking up at me.

**"Okay I'll call you Emerald-chan when we're not in school, okay? And Yuka-chan is fine, we're friends right?" **I said smiling a chessy grin at her that I believe runs in my family!

**"Friends? I've never had friends before..."** Emerald-chan said looking down at her feet.

**"Well, I'll be honered to be you're first friend!" **Here head shot up.

**"Really, thank you!"** And before I knew it I was being glomped by Emerald-chan! She broke away blushing slightly. **"Sorry 'bout that, it's just I've never been so happy!" ** She smiled, and from what I've heard so far, it might be the first time in a long time! Okay its now my job to make Emerald-chan happy and smile more often!

**"No bother. Emerald-chan, who were those boys who helped us out before?" **I asked, I'm sure she knew at least one of them.

**"Oh that was Kikumaru Eiji and Fuji Shusuke-sempai, their both 3rd year seniers like you, I think, and regulars on the Tennis team!" **She said blushing when she said Fuji-kun, I'll have to question her on that later!

And great... more tennis maniacs...!

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hehe thanks for reading!**

**Please Rate and Review and I'll see ya in the next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I am on a roll here! Two chapters in one day!**

**Tiffy44- Omg thanks that so sweet! Every single one of your reviews has made me smile:) yes so it shall! Omg it is the best sound EVER nya nya nya nya:3! Indeed very kind!**

**Chapter 5: Before the tennis match**

**~Time skip to after school~**

**"Ne, Yuka-chan! Do you want to go to the tennis match tomorrow with me?" **Oh yeah I forgot today was Friday**(I know I didn't mention this earlier, I meant to but I forgot, sorry^_^'')**

**"I'll have to ask my dad first... but I'm sure I'll be aloud though"** I said the last bit a bit quicker, remember Yuka gotta keep her happy!

**"Okay, here's my number call me when you find out!" **Yes shes smiling again!**"Bye Yuka-chan!"**

**"Bye Emerald-chan, I'll call you later!" **I shouted as she ran off in the other direction!

**~When Yuka got home~**

I walked in through the door and slipped my shoes off!

**"Dad, I'm home." **I said loudly, but not shouting, just loud...no reply...

I walked into the living room...guess what...the soccor was on! No shocker.

**"Welcome home, sweetie!" **Oh, so now you reply! **"How was your day?"**

**"Yeah it was good! Emm dad tomorrow can I go to the tennis came with a friend?" ** I asked hopefully, I didn't want to let Emerald-chan down!

**"Of course you can! But really tennis? I thought you were sick of it becuase of Yuta!"**

**"Haha, you'd be surprized how his rambeling can catch on to you!" **It's true when he first joned the team. It was tennis this, tennis that! Honestly I thought I would be going to jail for murder! But I guess, eventually I managed to start, listening and enjoying some of his rambeling. I do enjoy watching it, I'm learning how it all works though, but I don't think I'll ever play though, it seems too confusing for me!

**"Thanks dad!" **I gave him a quick hug and ran upstairs to call Emerald-chan.

_Ring Ring Ring Rin-_

_**"Hello?" **_Yes! I did't type in her number wrong into my phone, for once!

**"Hi, Emerald-chan? It's me, Yuka. I'm aloud to go tomorrow what time do you want to meet up and where?"**

_**"Thats great! Emmm how 'bout where we bumbed into each other at about 11-ish?" **_

**"Yeah that sounds great, I'll see you then, bye!"**

_**"Bye."**_ _After that I hung up. And started on homework._

**~Next day~**

**"YUKA-CHAN OVER HERE!" **I turned around to see Emerald-chan and the gates to tennis court. She looked really cute

She was wearing a black and dark green dress that came down mid thigh**(A/N I don't care if I spelt that wrong, its 10:10pm too late to spell annoying words!") **and black lace gloved that came half way up her arms. She had knee high black socks with dark green flats. Her hair was in her usual to ponytails!

**"Hiya Emerald-chan, what time does the game start at?" **I asked while walking up to her.

**"Ehehehehe, about that...12 o'clock..." **WHAT THATS AN HOUR AWAY!

**"Why are we here this early if the game doesn't start for another hour?"**

**"Well..."**

**End of Chapter 5**

**Ok sorry for cutting it off there!**

**Anyway Rate and Review to find out what happens next!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Next chappy! Lucy has been annoying me 2 seconds after I updated to update again! Jesus woman who do you think I am!**

**Tiffy44- Yes it is VERY addicting! I was going around school saying it and I got hundreds of weired stares, not that I care though! Yes it probably will be filled with just you:L now the question is HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT;)? Sorry about that it was 10:15-ish and the the person who made Emerald up(THE EVIL THING THAT I'M RELATED TOO UNFORTUNALY...ko love her really) was annoying me to update so I finnished quick as I could and my little brain broke:(... Really? I honestly don't think that! It's just a random idea I came up with in biology cause I have no proper teacher to teach me half the time so I had nothing better to do:L Wow that was long...!**

**Anyhooo **

**Chapter 6: Proper introductions(at last!)**

**"Well what?" **I crossed my arms over my chest and started tapping my foot! This better be a good reason for dragging me out an hour early! I would say I'd get an extra hour in bed but I'm an early riser so who knows what I'd do..!

**"Well... I wanted to come early to see Fuji-sempai..." **She mummbled the last part so I still don't know that excuse!

**"I wanted to see Fuji-sempai okay!" **As soon as she said that she slapped her hands over mouth and turned as red as a tomato!

**"I knew it! You like Fuji-kun, don't you?"** I thought so ever since Fuji-kun and Kikumaru-kun helped us with those girls that were picking on Emerald-chan!

**"Shhhhhh, I don't want everyone to know!" **She wasn't as red as before, but still blushing!

**"Sorry, sorry! That's so cute!" ** I squelled like a 5 year old!

**"Ne, ne Fuji, can we please get ice cream,nya!" **A familier voice said from behind us. We turned round to see Kikumaru-kun and Fuji-kun. Awww, Emerald-chan's blush is coming back again.

**"For the 15th time, no Eiji! You can get ice cream AFTER the game!"**

**"You're no fun Fuji!" **Kikumaru-kun pouted, failing still to get Fuji-kun to see his way!

Fuiji-kun sighed, then looked our way.**"Ah, Suzuki-san, sorry about yesterday running off on you two... Not to sound rude or anything but who is you friend!"**

I pushed Emerald-chan forward a little, this is her chance! She turned roung with a little glare, but I ignored it and just winked.**"Bio Hazard..."** She said in her cold tone from when we first met.

**"Ermm thats kind of a nickname she likes using, because...emmm.. she is a bit of a clutz!"** Yeah that should work for now, until I find out the real reason!**"I'm Suzuki Yuka by the way!"**

**"Nice to meet you, I'm Fuji Shusuke and this is..." **He nudged Kikumaru-kun, how was in his own little world..

**"Ah, I'm Kikumaru Eiji! You're cute nya!" **Ehhhhhh, where did that come from, I'm sure my face was like how Emerald-chans was before!

**"Come on Eiji, we're going to be late and Tezuka might make you run laps...again..." **

**"Ahhhh, nooooo not again nya!" ** And with that Kikumaru-kun was away!

**"Sorry again, we will see you at the game then?" ** We both nodded and then Fuji-kun left aswell.

During the 45 minutes we had to kill we teased each other about what happened with the boysuntil it was time for the game to begin...

**End of chapter 6**

**Sorry about cutting off like this...again! But I know practically nothing about tennis games so I'll probably start after the game or something.**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg, I didn't know if was going to update today! I had two essays to write for tomorrow, and you know how Scotland's usually quite cold yeah fudging 30 degrees, it killed me and to top that I had dancing which just brought me back to life then killed me again:(...so if this chapter is really crappy and short you know why! **

**insanitybiohazard- I would have updated! Eventually... But you annoying me every two seconds slowed me down soo HA!**

**Tiffy44- We should totally start the Nya club! Yes very loyal and you keep on telling yourself that for the second one:P sorry I 'm a real sarcastic cunt sometimes:L omg lol'd at that:L yes Emerald failed( LUCY YA FAIL:L) Yay longnessness, another new word for the dictionary(oh yes!) **

**on the subject on dictionarys heres the story, me and Lyndsay were bored in English so we thought we'd check if the definition for dictionary was in a dictionary, it is btw! And the sad part is that we were really amused:L...**

**Chapter 7: Walking home part 1**

**~Time scip to after game!~**

Me, Emerald-chan, Kikumaru-kun and Fuiji-kun were all walking along the pavement after finnishing out ice creams which Kikumaru-kun MADE us get.

But I guess I couldn't say no. They won after all. It wasn't a massive tournament or anything but still! Honestly that Kikumaru-kun I swear I think he might be a ninja undercover! I never new that you could use gymnastics to help you in tennis! HA take that Yuta, you can, Yuta didn't belive me that gymnastics could help him in tennis! Ha, he could reach the tennis balls he can't reach at the moment if he had just listened to me!

Suddenly we all stopped. Looks like we're going different ways.

**"Suzuki-san I'm away this way but Eiji's going that way so he can walk with you!" **Fuji said half turning in the other direction. **"Erm Bio? What way are you going?"** She slowly pionted her finger in the direction Fuji-kun was going yes another chance for her to get close to Fuji-kun, she better not mess it up this time!

We said our good byes and went our separate ways.

**With Emerald and Fuji**

**Emerald POV (YAY for first Pov change!)**

Ok, this is so,so,so,so freaky! Before I met Yuka-chan, Fuji-sempai didn't even know I was alive and here I am walking right next to him. Find something to say Emmi, think, think...

**"So where do you live?" **He asked turning round, god he is gourgous!

Wait...

Crap**"...Ermm, n-not too far from here..."**

Quick find a random house!

Great that one is close enough**"Ermm t-thats us here Fuji-sempai..."**

**"Ok I'll see you on Monday then!" ** I simply nodded.**"Bye then" **I stood outside the house I had choosen, I'll have to remember this for the future, until Fuji-sempai was out of sight!

I sighed and walked down a past a few houses until I came to the one with the big gate that said in big letters...

_ORPHANAGE_

And walked in...

**End of chapter 7**

**Walking home part 2 will be with Yuka and Eiji!woopwoop!**

**Again sorry for this being so short and rubbish!**

**I'll make the next one longer...I hope!**

**Rate and Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Another chappy! Sorry I didn't update yesterday,mainly because I'm lazy...and it's sunny in Scotland (for once:O) so I thought I would go out and burn, cause I don't tan:( sad true story:'(**

**Tiffy44- Nya nya nya nya nya nya...NYA! Don't think I'll ever get tired of that noice...EVET:D *fist pumping(like a boss)* Club Nya all the way! Really feel like making a facebook page now:L..! Who wouldn't be amused:O! rofl you're an arguement:L hello arguementXD Yeah I'm a horrible person, sorry Lu... Yeah me too, cause I have no idea so this should be interesting:L..!**

**Chapter 8: Walking home part 2**

**~Meanwhile with Eiji and Yuka~ **

**Yuka POV**

Ok, this has been pretty awkward! We've been waling for what seems like hours, probably only 'bout 10 minutes though...and we've been in complete silence...! Usually I'm quite a chatty person, but for somereason that has just died. Probably because I don't know Kikumaru-kun that well...not at all really! I only just proparly met him today!

**"Call me Eiji, nya!" **Kikumaru-kunbroke the really awkward silence, thank god for that. I can't stand being quite for a long period of time!

**"Eh?"**

**"Just call me Eiji! No 'Kikumaru-kun or Eiji-kun, Eiji-san or whatever else! Just plain and simple Eiji 'kay?"** Ok I have to admit he looks really cute trying to act serious. I'm not saying he's not normally cute, more of in a childish way I guess.

**"Hmmm... Okay then! Only if you call me Yuka, no honorifics aswell 'kay?"** Hmm, I guessing this will be a start of a good friendship! Probably Kik-no Eiji and Fuji-kun are my first real guy firenss! I've never really been that interested in guys. The only guys I actually got on with were Yuta and SOME of his friends!

**"It's a deal, nya!"** Ok I swear, he makes noices like a cat, he acts like a cat and now he is making facial experesions like a cat...whats next he's gonna turn into a cat? Wait, don't answer that! **"So do you'll think you'll join any clubs, nya?"**

**"Hmmmm...No I don't think so, I just want to get settled in ya know? Maybe when we start high school next year though!" **I suddenly saw his facial expresion drop a little, I feel bad now.

Somehow I think he noticed I felt bad! **"It's okay, nya! Don't feel like you need to if you've just transfered! Were you on any of clubs back in your old school?"**

**"Yeah, I was! I was on the gymnastics team!" **Eiji once again turned back into cat mode! He started jumping around me like a five year old probably would!

**"Omg, I used to be on the gymnastics team too! I quit though when I became a regular though 'cause I didn't have as much free time as befor to be in two clubs(A/N I don't think thats true so don't take my word for it!)!"** Then he pulled me into a giant bear hug.

**"E-iji, c-can't breathe..." **He let go of me almost straight away and started bowing a saying sorry over, and over again,**"It's fine!"**

For probably the next ten minutes or so, we kept on walking. Only this time there was no awkward silence! We talk about anything really! Then we got onto the topic of how Eiji got into playing doubles and not singles! Him and this guy Oishi, who apparently Eiji is going to indroduce to me on Monday(not that I had a chance to say anything about it!) and how they are the "Golden Pair"!

**"Here we are at mine thanks for walking me home!" ** I turned 'round from looking at my house back to Eiji!

**"No bother, it was my pleasure, nya!" **He gave me a quick hug, so quick I couldn't object to it(not that I'd want to though...wait did I just say that!)**"So I'll see you on Monday and you'll come to practice after school and meet the rest of the regulars!"** I gave him a quick nod,**"Great! Bye, nya!" **He ran off muttering things to himself, and I thought I could be weird! I can't say anything I talk to my self all the time...like I am now...

I walking in my house**"I'm home!"**

**~Meanwhile with Emerald~**

**Emerald POV**

I walked in closing the door as quitely as I could, nobody knew about me leaving to meet Yuka-chan...not that anyone would really care but would probably still make a big deal about it just to see me suffer!

**"AND WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN?" **I flinched at the sound of that voice and slowly turned around.

_Crap not again..._

**End of Chapter 8**

**I feel so evil right now!**

**Please Rate and Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another chappy:D!**

**Tiffy44- Nya, nya, nya-part of the nya song:DDD! Yes indeed, we are forever alone in the nya clun:'D Yeah it really did sound like something that Eiji would say:L! Erm, dunno I guess we'll both find out in a minute! HEY! THATS NOT NICE D':!**

**Chapter 9: What's happened to Emerald?**

**~Meanwhile with Emerald~**

**Emerald POV**

**"I-I w-was out w-with f-friends..." **Crap, now she knows I'm scared!

**"Oh you were out with friends,now were you? Last time I checked you had no friends, your an outcast, no point in making up friends!"**

**"Well it just so happens I do have friends, three actually!"** Ok she may scare me, but NOBODY says anything about Yuka-chan, Fuji-sempai or Kikumaru-sempai! I can count Kikumaru-sempai as a friend right?

**"Watch your mouth young lady! Even if you claim you have friends, they will just leave you like everyone else did, your mum, your dad-"**

**"SHUT UP"** I can't listen it's not true, it's not true, it's...

**"They even replaced you..." **true...

**"No... they can't have! No! They would never...!" **They can't of, my own parents...

**"Oh but they did! You have a little brother... 5 years old.." **No they can't of had another child. They told me I was the only one they loved! They lied...or that old hag is making all this up..Thats it!

**"YOU'RE LYING!" **I ran at her, ready to put my fist into her ugly old face...this won't end well...for me anyway...

**~Time scip to Monday after school~**

**Yuka POV**

_Ring, ring, ring, ring..._

She still not picking up... Emerald-chan, where are you, I'm worried!

**"Oi, Yuka...YUKA!" **

**"Huh? Eiji? Whats up?" **The red head had a bit of a frightened look on his face, how long was I zoned out?

**"Remember I was gonna introduce you to the Regulars, nya!" **Oh yeah forgot about that...

After that Eiji walked up behind I really small boy with a cap on**"This is ****Echizen Ryoma, or as I call him ochibi."**

He then walked over to the taller boy standing next to him,**"This is Momoshiro Takeshi, nya!"**

**"Yo, just call me Momo-chan!"** Wait isn't -chan usually given to a girl? Oh, well he's been living in Japan longer than me so I won't question it...I just simplt nodded waiting for Eiji to continue..

**"This is Kawamura Takashi, but everyone calls him Taka-san,nya!"**

**"This is Kaidoh Kaoru, don't be intimidated by him, nya!" **That Kaidoh-kun**(A/Nwow! that looks weird:L) **made a fshhhhh sound I think was that meant to be a snake or something**(Is that even the sound he makes or am I making things up..?)**

He then walked up to a guy with glasses completely blinding out his eyes..**"This is Inui Sadaharu, don't drink any of his 'drinks, nya'" **Eiji put quotation marks around drink, I guess I'll just take his word for it and he looked pretty scared aswell that can't be good!

**"You already know Fuji! This Oishi Shuichiro!"** So that's the Oishi he was talking about yesterday!**"Our captain Tezuka isn't here at the moment, he's talking to the coach at the moment so you'll see him later, nya!"**

**"It's really nice to meet to meet you all, but I'm really sorry I need to go something has popped up!" ** I bowed and ran of in the other direction. Sorry Eiji I'm doing this to often but I need to know whats up with Emerald-chan!

I was running for about 5 minuted untill I saw her, thank god!

**"Emerald-chan!" **She looked up at me as I approched her, has she been crying? **"Emerald-chan? Why are you covered in cuts and bruises?" ** Head to toe she was covered in them. What the hell happened to her?

**"Just stay away from me from now on..." **She stuck her head down and ran off, I was frozen on the spot. She was fine on Saturday, what happened?

_What the hell happened Emerald-chan?_

**End of chapter 9**

**Please Rate and Review^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, the software I used crashed in a way and when it re-booted everything that I typed was deleted:O so I had to re-type it:( and I promised Lu I'd put up two chapters today so check back cause the next chappy will be up soon-ish!**

**Tiffy44- Indeed we have met them, don't even know if they'll appear that much though:/... Yes! Never drink Inui's "drinks" it will never end well...yeah it would be interesting to try it but I'd be scared it may be the death of me..! HEY! THATS NOT VERY NICE D':!**

**Tafu-chan - Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed it:)But I really don't think its that good...!**

**Chapter 10: Fuji's confrontation**

**"Wa-" **W-what do I say to that! I really need to know what happened to her now!

They whole way home, which wasn't far, I was thinking of all the possible reasons why Emerald-chan would suddenly just fall out with me. But I can't think of anything off the top of my head!

I opened the door to my house, slipped my shoes off and quitely went up to my room...

**"Welcome home Yuka!" ** My dad said coming out of the living room, seeing me walk up stairs all depressed.**"Yuka? You okay? Want something to eat?" ** I shook my head and continued my way up to my room and curled up on my bed...

**~With Emerald~ After she ran of from Yuka**

**Emerald POV**

I stopped runny, gym isn't my best subject..

I feel horrible, Yuka-chan didn't do anything but I acted to cold to her...

**"Bio?" **

**"Huh? Fuji-sempai?" **W-where did he come from?

**"Something wrong Bio?You look terrible" **Of course I do I fought against my'guardian'.I have to say it, its now or never!

**"Sorry...but...just s-stay away from me from now on..." **I put my head down as I said that to hide the tears that were about to fall, and once again began to run...but I didn't get far this time...

Fuji grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him, my eyes brimmed with tears.

**"Bio, whats wrong? You can tell me anything right? We are friends after all!"** I swear I've never seen him look so serious before!

And just friend...oh yeah he didn't know I exsisted till Friday..**"Where do you want to hear from?" **There's no getting out of this, I'll just have to tell him!

**"The beggining of course!" ** If it were any other situation, I would have giggled at that statement.

_Sigh_**"When I was very young, probably two years old my parent abondened me, I'm guessing because of my unusual natural hair colour and my eyes being two different colours. I was left to fend for myself, I couldn't of course because of my young age. A young woman found me, she sent me to the nearest orphange around, getting rid of me as soon as she could! That house you took me to the other day, that was just a random house near the orphanage! But the owner of the orphanage has never liked me, so at any change she gets she'll punnish me.." **Please don't ask me about the 'you staying away from me part' please, please...

He still had that serious look on as he spoke**"That explains your cutts and all. But why are you wanting me to stay away from you?"** I knew it!

**"It's not just you! Yuka-chan and Kikumaru-sempai too!"**

**"I figuerd that much but why? And at least tell me your name!" **I surprised he hasn't yelled at me yet..

**"My names Emerald and a-"**

**"Surname too!" **Ok he's starting to freak me out now!

**"I'll get to that in a second. Anyway, for avoiding you all it's because of my surname and the person that runs my orphanage. My surnames Suzuki, yes same as Yuka-chans I know! I've known my surname for a long time..but when I found out Yuka-chan had the same surname, I thought it was just a coincidence, Suzuki is a really popular surname after all! But then the owner of the orphange said my parent had another son, so I decided to look up my family tree to see if it was true...it was. But then I looked across the family tree...Yuka-chan was there...she's my cousin... Of course the owner of the orphanage cought me and said if I ever saw Yuka-chan again and told her that we were related she'd, she'd...kill Yuka-chan... I agreed, I won't let Yuka-chan get killed because of me! So I decided it would be best if I avoided you all...sorry.."**

Fuji stared at me for a few seconds before pulling me into a strong embrace.**"F-Fuji-sempai..?"**

**"I'll tell Suz- Yuka that it all a missunderstanding...and don't worry no one will lay a finger on you!"**

I looked up at him.**"T-thank you so much...but what about Yuka-chan...what if she hurst her?"**

Fuji-sempai smiled looking down at me.**"I'm sure Eiji won't let anyone lay a finger on her!" **So Eiji likes Yuka hmmm?

**"Ok but you can't tell anyone okay?"**

**"Of course not! Now you better get back, don't want your condition to get worse!"** I nodded and ran off home...

_Thank you Fuji-sempai..._

**Fuji POV**

I watched as she ran off before making my own way home.

_I promise to keep it a secret for now...but if this gets any worse...I will tell, most likely Yuka! I won't and I'm sure Yuka won't let you suffer on your own like this. You need help even if you won't ask for it!_

**End of chapter 10**

**Rate and Review please^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**As promised, two chapters today:)**

**Sorry if you review on chapter 10, I am typing(well typed) this after I finished chapter 10...so if you did review on 10 I'll reply to reviews in chapter 12 along from the reviews for chapter 11, cause I'm a nice person...**

**Chapter 11: Missunderstandings**

**Yuka POV**

Who knows how long I've been lying here, an hour, two, three, well however how long I don't plan on moving soon

**"Yuka! The phone for you!" **Could it be? No, she hates you for some reason, remember!**"It's Yuta!"**

No way he called! He may be on the tennis team back home, but he's too lazy to call me!**"Thanks.." **I walked up to get the phone, but I waited until dad was back down stairs before talking.

**(a/n I'm not going to put thoughts on everyone of the lines on the phone call, only some like when their tone changed a little)**

_"Dad called you didn't he Yuta?_

_"Haha, yeah he did" _He paused a second, he only does that when he's gonna go all protective serious big brother on me. _"He said something was wrong when you came home from school so he told me to talk to you! Of course I only did it knowing he wouldn't be asking for feedback!"_

He may be really annoying sometimes but really, I couldn't of ased for a better brother! Dad probably called because when I'm in moodes like this, I won't talk to him, but somehow talking to Yuta makes everything better._"W-what are you talking about, I-I'm fine!" _Crap I stuttered. I don't even know why I bothered there is no fulling Yuta!

_"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP YUKA!"_ God, he's mad. He practically never shouts! After a second he sighed, good he calmed down a little._"You're a rubbish lier, Yuka, just tell me!"_

_"Ok, ok...Ok there's a friend of mine, Emerald and she was acting really strange when I saw her today, she told me to stay away from her! But she was fine on Saterday when I was out with her... But that's not whats getting me! It's the fact that she was covered in cuts and bruises, I'm really worried!"_

_"Hmmm? What's her surname? Out of curiosity of course.."_

_"She never told me..."_

_"Ok Yuka, I don't know the girl so I can't really say anything but...if you were still here I would probably say she's not a real friend, not trusting you with her surname, I have a hunch what it may be, but I'm not saying so don't even try it! But if she was covered in cuts and bruises that changes it all, somethings not right in her house. You need to find out Yuka! If she's acting cold to you, you do the same, act like you don't care! It won't be easy getting the information you need but if you avoid her, you can follow her home, find out whats wrong and put an end to it! If you don't it will be harder for you, don't follow her home if she knows you still want to be friends! I know it's confusing but it will work, trust me!"_

_"Ok thanks I'll try my hardest! Dads calling me for dinner, I've not ate since lunch so I'm starving!"_

_"Bye"_

And I hung up bringing the phone down and going to eat my dinner! **"Feeling better?" **Dad asked me as I sat down.

**"Much!"**

**~Next day~ Before school**

**Eiji POV**

**"Fuji! Wait up, nya!" **I said as I ran up to my best friend.

**"Ah, Eiji. Can you come with me I need to speak with Yuka!" **I froze...since when did Fuji call Yuka by her first name? Wait am I jealous? No, can't be she's just a friend.

Anyway, I just followed, knowing me the jealously would show up in my voice and I'd never hear the end of it!

**"Yuka," **Fuji shouted, I snapped out of one of my day dreams and she smiled, awww she's so cute...she walked up to us..

**"Whats up Fuji?" **

**"With Em- Bio yesterday, she says its all an missunderstanding!"**

Sundenly, her face dropped...**"I'm pretty sure she didn''t! She looked like she knew what she was saying! I won't believe it until I hear it from her mouth not yours!"**

I've never seen Yuka act like this, she's normaly so happy and cheerful..._somethings wrong_

**End of chapter 11**

**Eiji you don't know half of it:L**

**Rate and Review please:D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, 12 chapters already:O prouda me for putting up with use for so long! **

**Kidding, love use all really:D3!**

**Tiffy44- Well we'll see if they will appear, dunno yet:P! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE D': I might not put in the regulars now thanks to your little outburst:P! It would have been a good plot twist, but it in chapter 9 there were hints, and chapter two, if you don't get it from just that I'll give you a hint, cause I'm a nice person:D! Five year old boy... Indeed Eiji does, indeed! Yes, nomatter how much I love Eiji, I have to say he does have his creepy moments... NYA NYA NYA NYA I can't go a day without that word! Yes, Fuji is now the Sherlock Holmes, sorry Shinichi or Conan or whoever you are today...but I mean COME ON, I don't think you'd get that(sarcasim noted):P**

**Wow another long-ish comment thingy...**

**Chapter 12: Men in Black(Haha was just watching MIB squared the other day:L)**

**"Y-Yuka, please do believe me what I'm saying! Em-Bio is too shy to shy to tell you herself so she asked me." **What the heck is Fuji going on about, and why does he keep saying Em before Bio?

**"How do I know you are telling the truth? It's not that I don't trust you Fuji-kun, but how can I be sure?"**

**"I may stretch the truth, but when it's situations like this, I would never lie, not when it's two of my friends!"**

**"Yuka, Fuji what's going on, I'm so confused, nya!" **

**"Nothing that concerns you Eiji! Later guys." **With that Yuka ran in the school gates.What the? I'd never of thought Yuka would be like that, she's usually all happy and bubbly! I'm going to get to the bottom of this!

**"Fuji, please tell me whats going on! Yuka may of said it's not any of my business, and it probably isn't. But if somethings up with Yuka please to tell me!" **From now on this is serious Eiji until this whole thing is resolved!

**~After school~**

**Yuka POV**

Great, Fuji-kun and Eiji have been avoiding me all day thanks to this morning. Well, I don't blame them, I was pretty harsh towards them...hopefully they'll forgive me, not to sure if they will after how I talked about Emerald-chan like that. I just need to keep the act up a little longer, till I find out whats up with Emerald-chan!

_Crap. _She almost saw me there.

I'm taking Yuta's advice and following her home. Luckily she's not noticed yet, but I don't know how long I can stay this quite!

I do believe what Fuji-kun said earlier about it all being a missunderstanding, I saw it in Emerald-chans eyes as she said it. Like she was being made to say it!

But the look on Eiji's face broke my heart. Honestly the look he gave was like I turned into a monster! I'm pretty sure he won't talk to me again after that outburst!

_Wait what's going on now?_

A black car rode up to wear Emerald-chan was, the windows were tinted black so I couldn't see who was in the car. But I don't like the look of it! A woman dressed in black came out and started talking, but looked like she was about to start yelling at her!

After a few minutes she threw Emerald-chan into the back of the car and drove off. _Great now I can't follow her!_

**"It's not very nice to eavesdrop, missy." **A low, cold voice said and I turned round.

Then everything blacked out...

**End of chapter 12**

**I thought that was a very Detective Conan/Case Closed ending:L**

**Sorry for late update!**

**Please Rate and Review!:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Another chappy! **

**Tiffy44- Well maybe if you be nice! Yes well done, smart child! Yeah...he's quite creapy...sometimes, yet I still love him:) ! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA! Yes indeed, heart heart33! Who doesn't like Detective Conan:O And wow! Shortest we review thingy:O something must be wrong D:!**

**Chapter 10 review:**

**Tafu-chan- I'm glad you're enjoying it:)! Really? Aww that's so sweet:3!**

**Anyway onwards with the chappy!**

**Chapter 13: Where's Yuka? Part 1**

**~The next day, after school~ **

**Emerald POV**

I can't believe Yuka-chan didn't believe anything that Fuji-sempai told her, it isn't like her... I guess I'll have to what she told Fuji-sempai, confront her myself. However, I've not seen her all day! It's usually not too hard to find her at lunch! She's either in the classroom eating, cantien, the roof or outside but she wasn't in any of those places...Yuka where are you...

While I was thinking I bumped into someone, luckily it wasn't too hard that either of us were on the ground! I look up and saw...

**"Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai, sorry about that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going!" **I bowed down to show how sorry I was!

Fuji-sempai chuckled, was it that funny? **"It's fine, we weren't much better!" **That's one of the things I love about Fuji-sempai, no matter what happens he tries to find a bright side about it! **" We better get to practice or Tezuka-buchou(A/N not a clue how you spell that or if it's even the right word but hey hoo) will make us run laps..."**

**"...Again, nya..." **Kikumaru-sempai cut in. I had to let out a wee giggle at his face!

As the walked of...Wait their in some of Yuka-chans classes right? Worth a shot..**"Ummmm, Fuji-sempai, Kikumaru-sempai..." **I waited till they turned around, just t make sure I wasn't talking to myself..**"have you two by any chance seen Yuka-chan at all today?"**

Kikumaru-sempais face imediatly dropped as I said that, this doesn't look good at all...**"Sorry, Bio.." **_Looks like you've got the hang of it now!_**"... she's not been in any of the classes I share with her anyway. What about you Eiji, have you seen her?" **He looked over at Kikumaru-sempai for him to continue...

**"No...none of the classes I share with her either... I tried calling her a couple of times and she didn't pick up...I thought if she was feeling sick she would be less likely to pick up her phone, so I tried texting her, but still nothing..." **Ok the situation has to be worse than that...Kikumaru-sempai didn't say nya at the end of what he was sayinglike he normally does.

**"Bio, do you know where Yuka lives?" **I shoke my head, but surprisingly**(A/N is that even a word, or am I just making stuff up?) **Kikumaru-sempai nodded..**"Really Eiji?"**

**"Yeah, that time I walked her home, I didn't walk her to her doorstep but I did wait to see if she got in safely and I remember what house she went into, nya!" **Kikumaru-sempai must be felling a bit better now!

**"Ok how about we walk over now-"**

I cut him off**"No, no, we can wait till after your tennis practice! I don't want you to get into trouble with the captain, especially you Kikumaru-sempai you sound like you get into trouble a lot for being late! And plus if Yuka-chan is sick, I don't think she would leave her house if she was sick!" **They just nodded in agreement, and we started walking over to the tennis courts...when the silience was broke...

**"Call me Eiji, nya!"**

**"Huh?" **Why would he want me to call him by his first name? We may be friends, I guess but I hardly even know him!

**"Just Eiji, we are friends after all and 'Kikumaru' makes me sound old, nya!" **The face he pulles when he says stuff like that is priceless, I really should remember my camera!

**"Yeah, sorry about making you feel old Eiji-sempai!" **He gave of a real big grin and thumbs up and we were outside the tennis courts. I walked over to a bit at the fence where I would be able to watch, I've heard rumers that the captain isn't the most friendly person to complete straingers!

**~After practice~**

While Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai were getting changed, I waited at the gates for them.. When they got there, we made our way over to were Yuka-chan lived!

The only talking that happened when Eiji-sempai was telling us which way we were to go, since we were in a bit of a day dream...

When we got there I froze on the spot...Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai turned around to see what happened to me...

_T-that car...it can't be my...p-parents car can it?_

**End of Chapter 13**

**Since I had already typed this yesterday, I'm just writing the ending authers note today, I think I'll type up chapter 14 aswell since my school is off today and the only other thing I have to do today is chemisty homework so might aswell so look out for another chappy today!**

**Rate and Review please;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised here is chapter 14...**

**I really shouldn't be typing this, I've got a room to clean and chemistry homework that I don't get...but what do I do... I write this because I love you all so much and holy crap I'm starting 4th year tomorrow(It's probs different cause I live in Scotland so I'm 14 so that would be my 3rd year of middle school? But I'm turning 15 in a few months so would that be 1st year of high school, this is all too confusing for my little brain:(..!**

**This is going to be probably the shortest of my short chapters...mainly because I don't want to add in the bit I've planned for Yuka, that will be the next chapter and plus I have school tomorrow and I'm starting **

**4th year so yeah...don't want to sleep in...**

**Tiffy44- You're lucky I clicked on the wrong thing and saw your review before uploading this. Aye right, you innocent! Yes smart, smart child! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA! Yeah I thought that would be a bad situation if Eiji didn't say nya at the end of a sentence:L Haha, PofT and Dective Conan were one of the firsts for me too, pokemon is the first anime for me...I've not watched Detetive Conan in forever, I probably have like 100 episode to catch up on now, fml...and here this is kinda long so YAY!**

**Anyway...**

**Chapter 14: Where's Yuka? part 2**

**"Bio? Whats wrong?" **Fuji-sempai gently grabbed my arm because I was in a slight daze..

**"T-that's my parents car... I really don't want them to recognise me..." **I wispered just loud enough for Fuji-sempai to hear. I guess I'll have to tell Eiji-sempai...but after we go check on Yuka-chan!

**"Well is there anyway that you could go in?" **Then it hit me...

**"I got it! I always carry around a wig and contacts with me just incase something ever happened...never thought I'd need them though.."**

**"Great...you go put them on and I'll explain to Eiji that we'll explain all this to him later, is that ok?"**

**"Yeah that's fine! I figures I would have to tell him when I saw that car...cause of the way I was acting and stuff..."** He nodded and went over to tell Eiji-sempai, he honestly looks so confused right now! Oh well he'll find out soon enough!

I put on my blonde wig and put in my blue contacts..Honestly I don't think it suits me but it'll have to do! The blonde looks quite stupid against this green uniform, at least with my normal hair I looked a tiny bit okay, oh well nothing I can do about it...

I turned around to see Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai at the gate to Yuka-chans house. They both looked quite surprised, but Eiji-sempai looked a lot worse that Fuji-sempai mainly because I told Fuji-sempai I would be putting on a wig and contacts...

**"I'll explain later..." ** They nodded and we walked up to the door...I really so hope one of them speak... Eiji-sempai rang the door bell, after a few seconds a rather tall man with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with bags under them like he's had no sleep...I see where Yuka-chan gets her hair colour from, maybe her green eyes she got from her mum..!

**"Sorry to interupt you sir! But we were wondering if Yuka was home. She wasn't in school and we were wondering if she was ok!" **Wow, I never new how polite Fuji-sempai could be...

**"You know Yuka? Come in, come in!" **He opened the door wider for us to let us in, we slipped our shoes off and followed him into the living room...Thats when I saw them, the people that said they would love me forever...and that old woman was right, they have got a new son.

Fuji-sempai noticed how uncomfortable I was and put his arm round my sholder and whispered in my ear. 'It's alright, you don't need to say anything! Me and Eiji can do the talking! I muttered a thanks then Yuka dad started speaking...

**"Ok, I know you're wondering where Yuka is...thats the thing..." **He paused for a second...I knew something wasn't right...**"She's missing..."**

_No way..._

**End of chapter 14**

**Sorry to cut it off there but thats how it has to be. I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully! And the first bit will be a continuation from here but in Eiji's POV the on to where Yuka is so yay!**

**Rate and Review pwease!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here's the next chappy:)**

**rei rwi- I do try and update as fast as I can! And I'm glad you're enjoying it:)!**

**Tafu chan- Haha! Honestly I love reading every review so you just keep going till your hearts content! Indeed why is Eiji so cute? I could and probably have staired for hours:D...!**

**Tiffy44- Yes very lucky! The innocence will not last long...at all..! Of course Pokemon counts as an anime:O if anyone has never seen Pokemon I feel I may have to dissown them! Awww I'm not that far behind I think the last episode I watch was those ones set in England so 625 or something along the lines of that! Yeah she was! And nom nom time:DDD!**

**Any hoo**

**Chapter 15: Police interviews**

**Eiji POV**

_She's missing..._

_She's missing..._

_She's missing..._

Those two words just kept ringing in my head, I couldn't believe it. I knew something wasn't right the other day, the way she was acting...

**"Eiji-sempai...EIJI-SEMPAI!" **Bio, man I really need to learn her real name! She yelled in a whisper voice**(a/n did that make sense? if it didn't please don't be scared to tell me...i don't bite..!)**.

**"Ah, sorry...what were you saying, nya?" **She was about to say but Fuji but in before her.

**"She said that her dad has phoned the police and they say they've not seen her and that they'll be coming around soon. He also said he wants us to stay incase the police question us, being Yuka's friends and all!" **Bio nodded in agreement. It does make sense us being questioned..

Then the bell rang and Suzuki-san ran to the door, I guess he does have his hopes up that it's Yuka...but it's unlikely...

A few minutes later Suzuki-san came in with two police officers. I guess the questioning begins... Surprizingly the couple also in the living room, who I'm guessing is relatives didn't get questioned because they hadn't seen Yuka sinse the day after she arrived in Japan...so it was only us and Suzuki-san...

**"Suzuki-san, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" **The police man on the right said.

**"That would have been yesterday before she left for school.." **So Yuka never got home from school yesterday. She doesn't seem like the type to run away. Unless it's the reason why she seemed angry and me and Fuji yesterday. However if she did run away, why come into school? No stop thinking that Eiji, she might of not of ran away!

**"Ok then..." **He wrote that down in is we notebook then turned to Fuji.**"Ok, you what's your name?"**

**"Fuji Syusuke,sir." **The policeman wrote that down in is notebook then he asked the same question as he did to Suzuki-san.**"The last time I saw her would have been...yesterday before the bell rang for school. I didn't speak with her during the day, however I did she her about the school campus and leaving the gates after school."**

**"Ok so she was in school all day yesterday?" **Fuji nodded then turned to to Bio.**"What about you?"**

For some reason she looked too scared to talk. She looked up to Fuji and he nodded at her.**"Sorry sir, she doesn't speak much. But she was with us when we last saw Yuka right?"** Bio just nodded and the the police man turned to me...

**"And you?" **He really didn't look interested in what I was about to say, but I guess its part of his job to ask

**"Kikumaru Eiji sir. I'm the same as Fuji, nya!" **

**"Ok I guess thats all for you three, off you go home. But before you go Fuji-san, Kikumaru-san write down contact details on this bit of paper incase I have anymore questions for you regarding the case! I would give you all a lift but I have more questions for Suzuki-san so will you be ok getting home?"** We all nodded. I guess they don't want Bio's since she didn't speak, I'm going to have to ask about that later! Me and Fuji jotted down contact details.

After that we walked a bit...**"Bio, what's your real name and why are you wearing a wig and contacts?" **The question I've been dying to know the answer to!

**"I'm sorry Eiji-sempai but I have to get home or I'll be in real big trouble! Fuji-sempai can explain though" **She ran off the other direction. I turned to Fuji waiting for answers.

**~After Fuji explained what Emerald told him~**

**"Wow, talk about rough childhood! So her real name is Suzuki Emerald and she's Yuka's cousin, and that couple on the couch is her real parents so is that why she had the wig and contacts on?"**

**"Yes. But somehow I think Emerald's odoption centre has something to do with Yuka's dissappearence!" **I just nodded and we parted ways going to our houses.

Fuji has a point from what he said about Emeral's "guardian" it is possible...

**~With Emerald~**

**Emerald POV**

Luckily I got home just in time I got sent up to my room straight after having my dinner; a sandwitch. I swear, as I was walking past the cellar I heard noices, like someone was down there...I'm going to have to check that out later!

**~3:00 am~**

Everyone in the home was now sleeping, even that witch! I snuch down to cellar the key was in the door for some reason. There was no light, thankfully I had a tourch. As I entered...lying on the floor stairing right up at me with tape over her mouth, wide eyed as she saw me...was... Yuka..!

**"Yuka!" **I screamed as I saw her...she looked horrible! Cuts and bruises all over. I took the tape off of her mouth and went behind her to untie her wrists...**"What the hell happened and why are you here?"**

We heard foot steps coming down the stairs to the cellar we both gasped when we saw who it was... **"What have I told you about poking you nose in other peoples business Emerald?" **That old hag yelled at me...

_Crap...we're both in trouble now...even worse for Yuka in her condition!_

**End of chapter 15**

**Sorry for such a late update...but hopefully that was a good chapter?**

**Next one will have some action scenes...which I've had no experience writing well..so bare with me for the time being!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok everyone bare with me on this chapter I don't know how well it will turn out and if it turns out bad(which is a high possibilty!)**

**Oh and I changed my pen name...again  
Because Momoko is the main ooc if you know what I mean that I use in other stories, well Lucy's but I'll robably use her in one of mine soon enough but Yuka is only for this story so thats why its Momoko Suzuki and not Yuka Suzuki!**

**And I changed the summery cause admit it it was crap!**

**Tiffy44- Indeed very nice! I am a good friend:O and thanks your a good friend too:D! Oh did you not hear? I own everyone whahahahahah! Haha ko I do tend to say that a lot for some reason:L... Yeah I know you can yell in a whisper voice its just I thought that I worded it badly..! No I don't think their all subbed yet but they should be soon:)! No of course I don't bite. where on earth did you get that idea...? How did I know I would be getting the blame for this..?**

**YukioMizuko- I'm glad you find it interesting:) and here ya go, a pretty quick update I guess!**

**Chapter 16: What's going to happen to us?**

_Crap..._

Thank god I brought my phone down with me. I passed it to Yuka, she looked and me confused. **"She's probably going to yell at me for a few minutes at the most so that gives you time to get some help! Text Fuji-sempai, tell him to get Eiji-sempai and come to my house and bring the police too! Shes getting way out of hand!" **I whispered as she took the phone starting to text. As Yuka was texting she was walking up to us!

**"I'll say it once more! What have I told you about poking your nose in other peoples business?" **She said this time slightly raising her voice but not too much that she'll wake everyone up. That would ruin this. As much as I want to get Yuka out of this mess... I want to find out why she's kiddnap Yuka! I was keeping my end of the bargen keeping away from Yuka to keep her safe!

**"Yuka is my friend! Which makes her my business!" **

**"Oh really now?" **I don't like that tone of voice.**"Well, Yuka is my guest so you kee-"**

**"SINCE WHEN TO YOU KEEP YOUR GUESTS IN THE CELLAR WITH TAPE OVER THEIR MOUTH TIED UP ON THE FLOOR, HUH?" **I could tell she's lost it now! She went into her oddly large pocket and pulled out _t-that can't be..._

BANG!

The bullet went flying by me, missing by a inch or two. Yuka looked at me terrified, but not as much as I was. Could she have already threatened Yuka with the gun? She must of! Yuka is probably second loudest person I know; the first being Eiji-sempai of course! Knowing Yuka, she would have known she was in a house full of people and if she made a lot of noice that hag would be done for! That's it then!

**"Button it Emerald! Next time my aim will be your chest and don't worry your 'friend' would be joining you not long after!" **Me and Yuka looked at each other gulping!

I got a better look at Yuka now. She was in even more of a mess! Her long dirtty blonde hair was all messy with lots of knots in it. And I think I saw little hints of blood in her hair too! Her green school skits edges were torn a little and her white socks were no longer white! They had rips all over them as well. Her shirt was a complete mess as well rips everywhere. But there's a massive rip down the back of her shirt, showing a part of her bra.

**"Anyway I better introduce you to the person who will put you both to rest!" **She switched her view from me to Yuka. Yuka passed me back the phone. **"Yuka, I'm Kuro Rin Emerald's guardian. I guess you want to know how I got stuck with that useless child? Well she got abandoned by her parents at a young age because she was weird. I don't blame them really, look at that horrible hair colour and her eyes...yuck!" ** I just glared at her. See people I've had to put up with that for god knows how many years!

**"And now onto your little part in this! Well lets say her parents had another child because they felt lonely after abondening Emerald;meaning they wanted her back. I wouldn't let that happen as I have my plans for her! I told her to stay away from you, you know why? You would tell her parents where she is and they would come get her back and they all lived happily ever after. NO! That's not how this little story will end.."**

**"Ok, I get that much. But I don't know her parents. How would I tell them where she was?" **Her voice was a crackily and broken! She must have not had anything to eat of drink since she was kiddnapped! And Yuka you don't know the half of it!

**"Ah but you do! You remember Hiro and Rei**(a/n in chapter 2, I forgot to mention her name sorry! I'll go back and change it...hopefully) **,** **yeah that's her mother and father and little Sasuke is her new little brother, making her your cousin!" **Great now Yuka's going to think I've known all along and I'm a lier! She looked over to me wide eyed; probably find it hard to take in...

**"Yuka, sorry I didn't tell you. I swear when I first met you I didn't know about us being related! I only found out a few days ago, when I said we couldn't be friends, I swear it!" **I really do hope she'll believe me! I couldn't live without her! She's my first friend, best friend and cousin! I looked back at her waiting for a reply of some kind. Even just a nod would be fine!

**Yuka POV**

That is a lot to take in all at once! If she told me think when we first met, I don't think I would have believed her. But after what I've been put through the last few days, I do believe her.

**"It's fine calm down. I believe you and no need to appologise, you were doing what you thought was right and thats all that counts, right" **My voice sounds horrible! I sound well, broken.. And I really don't want to see the rest of myself at the moment. It's probably a lot worse than my voice! Emerald gave a small smile and muttering a thank you.. Our eyes both shot up to Kuro-san.

**"What a lovely little reunion, too bad I'm going to have to put an end to it. Starting with...Emerald; don't worry Yuka you'll follow on soon!" **She got her gun out again and aimed it right where Emerald's heart would be... and pulled the triger...

Of course I don't think before I act and I run out infront of Emerald, where the bullet would hit. Well I lied I did think a little bit. I didn't stand facing towards Kuro-san, that would be silly. I don't mind dying if I know Emerald would be safe, but she wouldn't and I can't leave her here on her own... So I turned facing away and taking the bullet in my right arm... I collapsed to the groung on the inpact.

**"YUKA!" **Emerald dropped down to me holding me up. **"You idiot! Why did you take the bullet?"**

I gave a weak smile. Standing up holding my arm where the wound is. Emerald got up with me, holding my other arm incase I fall down again...**"I do tend to act before I think, however, I did plan on taking the bullet from the start. I can't stand the thought of you getting shot!"(a/n chessy much?) **Before she got a chance to reply the bell rang!

**"Who the hell would ring the door at this time?" **Kuro-san mumbled storming up the stairs to make a stupid excuse up about why she has to leave and then come down and finish us off!

Once she was gone.**"That was probably Fuji-sempai and Eiji-sempai, hopefully they have the police with them as well! But why ring the bell?"**

**"It would have been Fuji-kuns idea to ring the bell, but knowing Eiji he would have protested along with the police man to barge right in!" **She thought about it for a second and nodded.

**"Yeah, most likely!"** Then footsteps came from up the stairs...she was back...

This time she had a kitchen knife with her...**"You won't spoil my plans!" **And charged at me...

Thank god for gymnastics... I managed to dodge everytime she swung the knife at me... But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up! I haven't eaten or drank in what seems like forever; I'm too weak at the moment!

**Emerald POV **

Wow! I never knew how flexible Yuka was...but she looks so tired; she looks like she could collapse at any moment...and she can only use one arm to block now that she's injured...

Suddenly the hag(I refuse to use her name) looked as if she was about to try and peirce Yuka's hearts. Yuka seemed to notice as well and went go into a backflip using one hand; landing successfully and knocking the knife out of the hags hand and accross the room.

Yuka looked really tired but relieved that, that was over until...**"Forget I hand this sweetie?" **She grinned and Yuka muttered something under her breath...

Then there was a loud noice upstairs, I looked towards where the sound sounded like it came from...it sounded like like the door was broke down...

BANG!

My head whipped around again and Yuka was on the ground holding her leg...

**Eiji POV**

We finnally persuaded Fuji that in this situation it is ok to knock down the door!

The police man that was at Yuka's house yesterday was here with us again. The three of us ran at the door, surprisingly getting in down first try..

**"Where do you think she is, nya?" **Before the police man could answer...

BANG!

Without a word we all ran in the direction of the bang. It sounded like it came from in the cellar... Within a few seconds we were down and the door to the cellar was open a jar. Without second thoughts I slammed it open and the three of us walked in.

The first thing that cought my attention was Emerald on the floor stairing at something. I followed where she was looking...

**"YUKA!" **Fuji held me back from running over to Yuka. I looked at him confussed and angry at the same time. He just looked at the police man, I followed his gaze.

**"Kuro Rin you are under arrest for kidnnapping and attempted murder." **The police man took her out to his car. **"I'm going to take her up to the car, I'll call an almulance for Suzuki-san, wait here with them please!" **We both nodded. Fuji went to help Emerald and I ran over to Yuka.

Crap she's got her eyes closed. Quickly I put two fingers on her neck hoping to find a pulse...

...

...

FOUND IT!

It's weak, but it's there! She's lost a lot of blood, if she loses much more she'll, she'll die...not think possitive Eiji!

I tore a part of my shirt off and wrapping it around her leg applying pressure to hopefully stop the bleeding!

**"...E-Eiji..." **My head shot up. She was looking at me with her eyes bearly open. **"...I... don't think ...I'm going ...to make ...it.."**

**"No! don't say that Yuka!" **Her eyes started dropping shut! I pulled her into a tight hug. **"Don't leave me!"**

**"I-I'm sorry...Eiji... I lo-" **I pulled her out of my embrace.

**"Yuka? YUKA!"**

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

**Sorry to cut it off there but I've been typing for what seems like forever, I'll hopefully update tomorrow!**

**I think this is my longest chapter yet:D!**

**Rate and Review please:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here this goes for the second time! This was ment to be up A LOT earlier but my laptop had to delete it and it was very chessy...so I was probably going to re-write it anyway...!**

**Tiffy44- Indeed good friend! Oh sorry 'bout that..! Didn't even think about changing the sign, then again I never thinkXD! Honey, I knew I was getting the blame even before I wrote the chapter! Yeah, I'm a horrible person...! Hmmmmm I wonder;P? How can you forget that someone is dying..? Everything seems to be my fault:(...!**

**Yuki Mizuho- Haha thanks:) I hope so too, fingers crossed! **

**Chapter 17: Hospitalised**

This can't be happening!

**"Yuka! Come on Yuka wake up!" **I was now shaking her by the sholders. If anyone besides Fuji and Emerald say this, the would think I was insane**(a/n who doesn't think he's insane:O?)**.

Fuji and Emerald started walking up to me, wondering what was with all the noice. **"Yuka-chan!" **Emerald ran up to us, and kneeled down on the other side of me and Yuka. **"Yuka-chan? She's going to be allright, right Eiji-sempai?" **

I looked up for a few seconds and then back down again.**"I honestly don't know... I'm no doctor but I can tell that's a deadly amount of blood she's lost"** Then she just burst into tears.

Fuji came down and put his arm around her sholders to comfort her**"Shhh, everythings gonna be ok."**

**"B-but it's my fault! I should have never told her to stay away from me and then Yuka-chan wouldn't be on the verge of death!"** After a few seconds put two fingers down on her neck to find a pulse...Man! Where's Oishi when you need him?

...

...

Come on, even just a tiny heart beat!

...

...

...

...

**"Got it!" **Me and Emerald both looked shocked. Don't get me wrong or anything, I'm glad Yuka's still alive, well kinda alive. But I was really beging to lose hope. **"It's small and barely there, but there's the smallest beat...we just need to hope paramedics get here fast!"**

As if on que a bunch of paramedics came and took Yuka away on a strecher. The three of us walked out side, one of the doctors said he wanted to speak to us or something. By the time we were outside the ambulance with Yuka in it was already away. Thats when one of the doctors that stayed behind came up to us.

**"Yuka-san is in a real critical condition right now, the chances of her surviving are really slim. But we can't lose hope on her." **Hmmmm wonder why he didn't call Yuka Suzuki-san or something?Then he turned to Emerald**"Emerald-san, I know you weren't hurt severly tonight but I would like you to come with me to the hospital for a few check-ups. I have a feeling you recieved abuse in the past." **Oh yeah I'm forgeting Yuka and Emerald have the same surname...She nodded and made her way over from next to Fuji to the doctor. **"Will you two boys be alright walking home?" **Me and Fuji nodded.**"The policeman has already called both your families so they know that your safe and will be expecting you. You can come and visit Yuka-san and Emerald-san tomorrow."**

We nodded and made our way down the streets in complete silence. After what I've seen tonight, I don't think I would have the courage to just have a casual talk, for now! Eventually me a Fuji split ways...

I got to the door of my house.**"Great, now I've got to deal with my brothers and sisters, just what I need!"** I mummbled before stepping into my house

**~5 days later~**

**Yuka POV**

God my head is killing me! And where the hell am I. Blackness..everywhere! How did I get here?

Then it hit me.

Oh yeah, that fight down at Emerald-chans orphanage...was my injury really that bad?

Then my eyes flickered open and now all I could see was white...but it was still blurry..

After my eyed focused I looked around my surroundings...I was in hospital... I looked down one of the nurses must of changed me in to one of those hospital dress thingys...the once you always see in movies and stuff! Yeah them.

Then I saw my dad at the edge of my bed sleeping**"Dad..."** I touched his hand and in an instant he shot up..

**"Yuka..." **Then he instantly pulled me into a Eiji hug..

**"D-dad...c-can't...breath..."**

He istantly let got. **"Sorry, sorry, I've just been so worried about you!"**

**"Sorry for making you worry..!"** He just smiled, he was about to say something then a nurse walked in.

**"Oh Suzuki-san you're awake! I better go get the doctor so he can give you the medicine for your wounds, I'll be back with him soon!" **Wait! She sounded like I was asleep for along time.

**"Dad, how long was I out?"**

**"5 days." **No way! **" The first 3 and a half days were rocky. We had no idea if you would make it or not. But you did. You were very brave what you did, risking your life for you cousin. You do know she's your cousin right?" **I nodded letting him continue.**" The wound on your arm is practically healed it was the wound on your leg. You lost a lot of blood, you had to go through a few operations and finally you became stabel again."**

Wow, I never knew I was out that long..

My dad stood up, he obvisiouly noticed my confused look.**"I need to go call your mother and tell her that your ok, maybe then she might stop pestering me!"** I had to laugh at that, but wait! Does that mean he's going to leave like that? **"There's a red-headed boy from your school waiting outside from your school claiming to be your friend. I'm going to send him in ok?" **I nodded and he walked out.

It had to be Eiji right? I pulled the covers off and saw my bandaged up legs and swung them over the side of my bed and got up. I was a little wobbly on my feet but after a few seconds I think I got it!

Or not!

I brased myself for the impact...

...

...

Wait, nothing happened!

I looked up and saw those blue eyes **(a/n is that even his eye colour, please do tell me cause I'm not 100%...) **staring down into my green eyes.**"E-Eiji.." **He just gave me one of his famous chessy grins and picked me up bridal style.**"Wait! E-Eiji!"** He just laughed at me, my face was probably red now... he placed me down on the bed and sat next to me.

**"Glad your awake, but I don't think you should be walking about as quickly as the just now,nya!"**

**"Haha, sorry Eiji!" **Ok what do I say now this is getting awkward..**"Soooooo, hows Emerald-chan doing, with her family and all?"**

**"I'm not sure 100% but I think her parents might be taking her in again. But don't take what I say seriously! Either ask Emerald or Fuji, nya." **Ask Fuji hmmmmm, I guess I'll have to be asking Emerald-chan why Fuji knows that much. Let the torture begin.

**"I'll be sure to do that!" **I looked back at him and he looked sad.**"Eiji, what's wrong?"**

**"Oh, nothing. It's just...nothing nevermind"**

**"Just what? You ca-" **He cut me off by cupping my cheak and pressing his lips against mine.

After a few seconds he pulled away and I honestly didn't know what to say...

**"Sorry. I've liked you for a while now...and well I've kinda fallen in love with you! Will you go out with me?" **Ok this is kinda sudden...**"It's fine if you don't feel the same. I took it as a possibility that you wouldn't. Anyway I just wanted you to know that I love you!" **He got up and started making his way to the door.

Wait! What the hell am I doing just sitting here?

Eiji reached the door and was about to open it...When I ran up behind him, tripping up just as I reached him. I wrapped my arms round is waist. **"I love you too!" **I started crying lightly into his back.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Rate and Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**SUMMER AT LAST! So happy so hopefully faster updating:D! Aaaannnnndddd no school and homework! Haha wait two more weeks and I'll be saying how much I want to go back to school:L..but I really don't want to...I'll be going into 4th year( I live in Scotland so it's different! I think in America I would be a 1st year in high school? Tell me if I'm wrong, I'm turning 15 in November if that helps...!) so aye I'm sitting my prelims at Christmas and yes I'm crapping it! **

**Wow! I do tend to ramble on a lot don't I-.-''..**

**Tiffy44- OF COURSE! Very important that sign is! Yoda muchXD? Trust me I know when I'm being blamed... YAY! She is getting better! I'm such a nice person aren't I:D? ...wait...don't answer that! Yeah I am pretty unpredictable...I don't even know what I'm going to do next:O! NOBODY KNOWS:O! I still don't get how the thought of someone DYING can slip your mind-.-''! I thought so tooXD! God you never know probably in my Shugo Chara fic I'll probably say something like 'Kukai gave Utau a Eiji hug' or something like that! And the good part about that is that Eiji and Kukai are pretty similar personality wise:D! I know only took like 17 chaptersXD!**

**Yuki Mizuho- Thanks! I'm glad you thought so:). I'll my best and thanks for the suport:D!**

**Chapter 18- Happy day, bad news**

**~6 months later~**

**Eiji POV**

Nya! It's been six months since the incident, and everything has been so much better!

The court for the incident was pretty quick, 'cause those lawyer people had TONS of evidence, NO JOKE NYA!

Yuka was in hospital for about another 2 weeks before she got released! Haha sounded like she was in prison didn't it? Well she was in hospital so it makes sence! ...don't tell those doctor people I said that...especially Oishi...**(A/N I'm pretty sure I read somewhere Oishi wanted to be a doctor! Tell me if I'm wrong!)**

Yuka made a pretty fastrecovery, but her dad refused to let her leave hospital till she could walk without any support...

And let's say I've gained his trust, so I don't need to worry about a good first impression to the dad...but he still scares me! Somehow I think everyboy goes through this!

As for Emerald she's been doing pretty well. Her family took her back in with open arms, after apologising like a million times...ok I was exaggerating...a thousand times, nya!

At first Emerald's little brother, Sasuke was shocked that he had a big sis he never knew about...guessing they'll explain that to him when he's older! But after what...five minuted of meeting each other they got on really well...

Emerald's parents said they weren't replacing her. They felt empty without her and thought she had died so yeah... one thing lead to another and yeah...Sasuke came alone...

Oh and if you're wondering how I knew all that about Emerald, Fuji told me!

Speaking of Fuji. About three months ago?

..

...

Yeah three months ago he FINALLY asked Emerlad out! I mean COME ON! Everyone knew they were crushing on each other. I KNEW they were crushing on each other! ...wait...I just insulted myself...

So yeah and we all lived happily ever after!

**THE END**

...

...

...

...

**(A/N KIDDING ON! Gotcha there didn't I;D anyway..)**

**"Oi Eiji! EIJI!" **I was snapped out of my thought at Yuka, who looked like she was losing her temper.**" Let me guess you were in 'Eiji world' again?"**

**"I was not!" **I said pouting.

She giggled **"Whatever you say, let's go!" **She grabbed my hand and we ran into the amusement park.

**"YUKA! YUKA! LET'S GO ON THAT NYA!"** Without giving her a chance to reply, I grabbed her hand and ran in line to the biggest ride in the park!

**~5 Hours and 50 minutes later~**

**"Come on Eiji, the park closes in 10 minutes!"**

**"Hoi, hoi!" **As we were walking I saw one of those crane machines that you see in arcades, but the prizes were massive! So me being the cute boyfriend that I am, I went up leaving a confussled Yuka behind me. After I couple of shots I won a big pink cat.

I walked back up to her handing the stuffed toy over. She blushed slightly. **"Eiji, it's so cute thank you!" **She put her arms around my waist hugging me tightly.

**"Not as cute as you,nya!" **Her blush deepened, I laughed at her.

**~Infront of Yuka's~**

**"Thanks for today Eiji it was lots of fun!" **Yuka said. **"Bye, I'll see you in school tomorrow!"**

**"Yeah, see ya, nya!" **Before she left I gave her a peck on the lips before she went in her house. When she was in I started making my way home.

**Yuka POV**

I took my shoes off then slammed the door shut. I have a habit of taking my shoes off first, don't ask why.

...

...

Hmmm, normaly my dad would have said something by now. Somethings wrong!

I put down my stuffed toy that Eiji got me by the stairs. I walked into the living room to find my dad staring at the wall.

**"Dad, you like you just saw a ghost!" **I laughed while saying that. Then he turned and looked at me. Bad time to crack a joke Yuka! He looked sad, really sad. **"Dad what's wrong?"**

"Sweetie," He paused. Wait, why was he speaing English. We pracally never speak English now "start packing, we're moving back to Scotland."

**End of Chapter 18**

**Sorry for cutting off there peeps! God sounded like my Chemistry teacher there...**

**Anyway, I was planning on uploading this earlier today, but I went to see Ice Age 4...like a boss! Haha and I also uploaded a Youtube video, and for a lazy person like me thats an achivement!**

**It's not the video I uploaded today, but I uplouded it couple of days ago and it's Prince of Tennis related so aye**

put in then past this in:

/watch?v=j1Q2cIILzcQ&feature=g-upl

**Tell me if its accurate or not please! And if you have a request either comment on the video(if you have an account) or send me a pm or in a review.**

**If I have the song the quicker it will be done! And it doesn't have to be Prince of Tennis it can be anything!:)**

**If Tenimyu- if you want it to be a sertain cast tell me please! **

**I am trying to do all request and I'm also taking in drawing requests as well so feel free!**

**And of course if you do request, it'll be dedicated to you!:) **

**Thanks and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Rate and Review please and opinion on the video and if you like requests:)!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M ALIVE!**

**So,so, sorry about the long wait:/...I've been busy with school and this is the year I sit my exams so my teachers, showing how much they 'love' me, decided to pile up piles of homework for me:(. **

**WARNING this chapter shall be extreamly short, I might only be 500 words or less..cause I know what I want to happen but don't know how to type it-.-''...**

**Ok before I go onto reviews I'd like to say please, please, please read the authors note at the end of the chapter. If your anything like me you usually don't read authors notes, but it's important so please do read it!**

**Yuki Mizuho- Sorry...but thats how it has to go...and srry about the really late.**

**Tiffy44- Erm, I dunno...Magic? Yes, of course you are an amazing friend! I know it is the end of the world:O but there isn't really a surprize me not knowing somethingXD... But I DO blame you for forgetting! Woohoo? Second year of high school...? It was going well, kinda but still...**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Goodbye**

~5 days later~

It's been 5 days since I was told we're leaving for Scotland. I haven't been to school all week, I've had to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow.

God, how am I gonna tell, Emerald-chan, Fuji...and...Eiji.

I can't avoid it now.

I have to say goodbye...

"Yuka, you better leave now or you'll be late." My dad yelled from down the stairs.

"Okay," I ran down the stairs and slipped on my shoes,"I'm away bye." I said as I walked out the door to go to school; for the last time.

Ever since I was told about the move my dad has only spoke English. I hate it. Don't get me wrong I do like it and it's my first lanuage and all but I've just gotten used to Japanese.

I suddenly stopped as I reached the gates of the school. I saw Eiji with Fuji-kun and Emerald-chan walking in the main enterance.

_This is gonna be a long day..._

**~Lunch~ Eiji POV**

**"Ne,ne Fuji was Yuka in maths today?" **Yuka's not been in all week and I'm starting to get really worried, because on Sunday she was fine... She's not picking up her phone either.

**"Yes, she was in maths but as soon as the bell went for lunch she ran off. Like she was avoiding something..."** What would she be avoiding? Maybe her cat died...wait she doesn't have a cat. Even if she did, she wouldn't stay off for a week.**(a/n no offence to anyone who as lost their cat or any other pet. I lost my 2st cat when I was little and my little sister recently lost her two fish. Even though the loss of a pet is tragic it's not really a reason to stay off school and/or work. Just incase anyone was offended by that in anyway!)**

**"Hmmm, thanks anyway.."**

**~Meanwhile on the roof~ Yuka POV**

_Sigh _I really shouldn't be avoiding everyone. I'm not in any of Eiji's classes today, the only class I was in with Fuji-kun was maths and I avoided him then and Emerlad-chan isn't even in my year so no point counting that... I guess I'll have to talk to Eiji after his tennis practice.

**~After Tennis Practice~ Eiji POV**

**(a/n please don't eat me for being extreamly lazy and skipping to after tennis practice..!)**

**"See ya tomorrow Fuji" **I waved Fuji of and turned around to see Yuka standing there. Wait. Somethings wrong, normally she's all smiley. However, she looks really upset about something.**"Yuka, what's wrong and where have you been? I've been worried, nya!"**

**"Sorry, Eiji. But can you just let me explain." **I just nodded, letting her continue. **"I'm movie back to Scotland, that's why I've not been in this week. I've been packing. I'm sorry I never said anything earlier...it's just we're leaving tomorrow.." **Now she was full on crying. What else can I do but confort her.**" My mum was in a car accident and the doctors think the chances of her surviving are really slim, so we need to go back and look after my brother..."**

**"You should have said something, I've been worried sic-" **I was cut off as Yuka broke out of the embrace.

**"..sorry Eiji.."** And with that she ran off.

**"Wait, Yuka!" ** I took off after her. **"Damn, where did she go?" ** Why didn't she say so...

**~The next morning~ Yuka POV**

Me and my dad were sitting down in the waiting area waiting to board the plain back to Scotland.

_Flight from Tokyo, Japan to Glasgow Scotland now boarding._

"You ready sweaty?"

"Yeah.." I replied weakly. My dad grabbed my hand and I just looked at him confused.

"It's gonna be alright. I know it's going to be hard settling in again in Scotland, but it's not as if you won't know anybodt plus you can still keep in touch with all your friends here." I just nodded in reply,I'm not really in the mood for talking right now. We got up making our way onto the plane

I sent away a text to Emerald-chan this morning, I never got the chance to speak to her or Fuji-kun before I left. I'm sure Eiji or Emerald-chan will tell Fuji-kun.

_Goodbye Japan_

**END**

**I know that was really short but don't eat me please!**

**But omg, it's over:'( thats it...o**

**Ok some good-ish(?) news so I do have a wee idea for a sequel but it's up to you if I post it. I'll be putting a wee poll thingy on my profile for a vote for it or you can say in a review weither you want one or not, preferably the poll though!**

**Exactly a 2 weeks from now so October 17th 2012, I'll say on my profile if there will be a sequel or not on my profile.**

**If the sequel does happen the only name I can think of at the moment is 'Nothing can keep us apart' but if you have any other ideas feel free to say so, you will get the credit for it:).**

**And if your reading this a year from now, please still review! I do read all the review, I love hearing your feed back!**

**Rate and Review**


	20. SEQUEL IS UP!

Hey guys it took awhile but the sequel has been posted:D! Hope you guys like it and check it out:)!


End file.
